terasraelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mother and the Father
The Mother and the Father Or The Celestial couple were two demigods ruling over the planet of Tasmas for eons. The history of the two of them is mostly unknown but rumors has it that they were a married couple, living on Terasreal. As they grew older and older they promised to never let go of eachother and so they did. For years they held their hands together to the time of their death. Lying in bed they passed away, still with their hands tightly pressed against eachother. As it is they were to turn into Gaeln but after their as ascension was complete they still refused to let go of the other. They travelled through space together, venturing from planet to planet until the day they found the planet named Kartomana. There they discovered several tribes of feral humans. They felt pity for the beastial creatures and wrapped them in their warm embrace, taking them out into space. After some time they spotted Tasmas, nothing more then an unfriendly chunk of blistering rock and dust. They sought to change the planet with their celestial powers, hoping to turn it into a warm and peaceful place for the feral humans to grow on and perhaps, with the aid of the Gaeln, become loving again. They tried to change the planet, grow trees. Create water but no matter how hard they tried the planet snarled back at them, burning the trees and drinking the water. The humans were growing impatient and cursed the two Gaeln for their faliure. The Father who could not stand his beloved being spat on in such a manner cursed some of the humans, degrading them in such a way unthinkable. His beloved was shocked at his angry outbursts and pulled her hand back to her in fear and thus breaking their bond. The Father was devastated and hid himself on the dark side of Tasmas. There he stayed, crying for himself and on the light side of the planet the now left-behind Mother tried her best to help the humans. As time went on she turned the humans docile. She simply found it easier to twist their thoughts and allow them to live in an illusion where Tasmas was a wonderful place. The Father peeked over the tip of Tasmas, seeing his beloved brainwash the humans. He was angered. One night, as she was sleeping he took some of the humans for himself, hoping to help them in his own way. Chaos broke out between the two major human factions, one worshiping the Father and the other the Mother. It would not be long before the couple themselves sought to bring the other down and in a outwordly battle between both humans and gods they managed to slay the other but in doing so, also themselves. Without the Celestial couple watching over Tasmas the planet soon swallowed the humans whole. The sun that warmed Tasmas exploded hundreds of years ago, thus destroying the resting place for two Demigods and the humans they hoped to save. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.